


The Luthor Motel

by tamalinn



Series: The Luthor Motel [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Community: wednesday100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-04-02
Updated: 2003-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2839139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamalinn/pseuds/tamalinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Put the Smallville characters in an alternative universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Luthor Motel

**Author's Note:**

> apologies to alfred hitchcock for this absolute bastardization.

Clark turned on the water and stepped into the shower. He ran his fingers through his hair and started to relax under the strong spray. 

But then a gleam of light in his peripheral vision had Clark violently shoving the shower curtain aside as a knife charged towards his throat and shattered against his skin.

The perpetrator looked momentarily confused at the wrecked weapon, and pulling the gray wig from his bald head, he let his eyes trail up to the powerful man in the shower.

"What the fuck was that for?" Clark asked incredulously.

"Sorry." Lex shrugged. "Wrong room."


End file.
